gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost
Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost (機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム ゴースト) is a manga written by Yuuichi Hasegawa. The serialization began in the January 2012 issue of Gundam Ace magazine released in November 2011 and ended in May 2016. The story is set in U.C. 0153, around the same time of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It takes place seventeen years after the events of Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. A sequel story, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Dust, began serialization in Gundam Ace's September 2016 issue. Story 17 years have passed since the "Steel Seven" defeated the remnants of the Jupiter Empire. As a new conflict brews between a Side 2 faction known as the Zanscare Empire and the League Militaire/Earth Federation. A high schooler on Side 3, Font Baud, is hunted by Zanscare special forces when he discovers their secret Newtype weapon. However, he encounters a little girl, who is accompanied by a blind man and is rescued by the strange return of a mobile suit that defeated the Jovians. Chapters Volume 1 Chapter 01 The "Silver Ghost" Font Baud is waken by the sound of Haroro who promptly begins by chastising his lifestyle before he gets ready to leave for school and is meet along the way by one of his friends. During class Font is barely able to keep his eyes open, after he found some information on a new weapon that may be part of the Zanscare Empire's endgame. After leaving class Font Baud notices a young girl looking through a window and when he approaches her to ask if she is looking for someone, she reply's that he is the one she is looking for and immediately runs off. As Font Baud and his friend give chase Haroro tells Font that his website has disappeared from the net and all the information has been deleted which makes him temporary depressed over his lost youth. Regaining his bearing Font Baud resumes his chase after the girl ultimately following her into the school gym, where she is seen standing alongside a man who introduces himself as Curtis Rothko a representative of Serpiente Tacon. Curtis Rothko goes on to explain that it was his people, who took down his website and says that his actions will soon come under scrutiny from the eyes of the Zanscare Empire and offers him a two choices accompany them or die. Suddenly the colony comes under attack from a Sandhoge. Before they get a chance to hide they are spotted and forced to run. As the group run into an alley to try and escapes from the Sandhoge chasing after them, Haroro informs Font Baud that they are slowly surrounding them. Suddenly Font Baud is pinned down by a Sandhoge as the pilots exits the cockpit to question him about seeing the Angel which only confuses him. Curtis Rothko suggests he play along since they wouldn't believe him and that they are all going to die anyway. At the very least this will buy them some time for "something" to arrive to help. Suddenly fog descends upon the city and using this distraction Font Baud escapes to help Curtis Rothko and Belle except Curtis Rothko is nowhere to be found, all of a sudden a strange MS figure appears amongst the fog. The Sandhoge assume it must be an enemy as they have no other allies in the colony and open fire on it, however all of their beam attacks are deflected but as some of the fog clears Font recognizes the MS as the a Crossbone Gundam type. As the Ghost makes quick work of the Sandhoges Font Baud remarks that a unit of its age should have already lost, when it is suddenly revealed that Curtis Rothko is its pilot. Font Baud's Report: 01 Chapter 02 "Flight" Font Baud and the others are forced to leave the city and take refuge in Zum Special War museum as more Sandhoge arrive. While they are trapped Curtis Rothko asks if Font Baud still has a copy of the data Font Baud found on the net on his pad, Curtis Rothko goes on to explain that the data is part of the Zanscare Empire's invasion plan for earth and that one of their allies risked his life to obtain it, but surmises that he knew he was being closed in on by Zanscare agents and that’s probably why it was leaked online and how Font Baud was able to obtain it. Curtis Rothko also goes on to explain how they could not crack the encryption on the information but Font Baud did it easily and they may need him. Curtis Rothko offers Font Baud a deal that in exchange for his help they will offer protection to him and his family. Font Baud reluctantly agrees as he realizes that he really has no other choice and they begin looking for MS to make their escape in as they all wont fit in the Ghost since it's a single seater. After a bit of searching Belle wonders if the Gelgoog will work but Font Baud tells her that it isn't moveable due to it being display only. Font Baud than remembers about there there is a Zaku II that is brought out and used for events so he suggests that they find that since surely it is moveable. While they are looking Font Baud asks how Curtis Rothko has a Crossbone Gundam in his possession much to Curtis Rothkos' surprise who expected another question. Curtis Rothko goes on to explain that a supply ship twenty years ago was involved in an accident and that the Ghost was left drifting in space as it was simply not known about. He also goes on to say because he went looking for it something unexpected was also found, but stops short of explaining what it was. Belle shouts to the guys if this Zaku II do which Font Baud confirms after getting up close to it and notices that everything is in place. Font Baud and Belle than realize that reinforcements have arrived outside from the Zanscare Empire under the guise of stopping the "supposed" malfunctioning Sandhoge. Curtis Rothko tells Font Baud to get ready and he'll head out in the Ghost. Font Baud exits the basement first and proceeds to bash a Sandhoge with his dummy machine gun as Curtis Rothko takes to the air to deal with some of the Zoloat reinforcements that have arrived. As Font Baud looks on in amazement at how Curtis Rothko is not only able to hold his own against but also manage to disable the radically newer and more advanced units, he fails to notice several Sandhoge approach him and Belle and is only saved at the last second by Curtis Rothko. But just as they think they will be able to escape, a new unit appears in front of them. Chapter 03 "The Messenger from Thoucus" The unknown unit that just appeared on the battlefield lunges forward toward Curtis Rothko, only for Curtis Rothko to narrowly block with his saber. The unknown unit transforms its beam rotor into a weapon reminiscent of a drill bit and destroys the Ghost's saber, as Curtis Rothko falls back he radio's Font Baud to ask him to describe the enemy. Curtis Rothko goes on to explain that he judges everything by sound and the sensors on the Ghost have been designed to give an audio feedback to the pilot with a different sound for each type of MS. But if the unit has not been encountered before or the computer doesn't recognize it, it will only respond to a standard alert. Font Baud describes the suit as having a weird hat, possessing a pair of three spinning claws, Curtis Rothko remembers some development plans describing a specialized Close Quarters Combat for Thoucus. Additional Zanscare forces arrive on the scene and open fire on the Zaku II and the Ghost, only to be instantly sliced apart by the Desphys. A Zoloat pilot demands an explanation from the Desphys pilot as to why he would attack his allies. He snidely responds that although their targets are the same it does not mean they are on the same side and begins to attack Zanscare reinforcements. Curtis Rothko suggests that while the Desphys is busy dealing with the Zanscare forces that they make their escape as they don't stand a chance against specialized unit designed to fight potential a hundred possibly even a thousand units at once. However, they don't get far before the Desphys catches up with Font Baud and Belle in the Zaku II and launches an attack only to narrowly miss. As the Zaku II falls back down to the ground the Desphys attacks again and misses. Curtis again clashes against the Desphys, while Haroro suggest that the reason the Desphys missed the Zaku II is because the MS from the early part of U.C. calendar were bigger than they are currently and when the Desphys attacks it believes the MS is closer than it actually is, this give Font an idea and re-enters the Zum museum. Font reemerges form the museum carrying a Gelgoog and throws it directly at the Desphys, it's pilot proclaims that he wont miss a third time, but as Haroro accurately predicted he once again misses as the Desphyss' computer miscalculates the distance between the Gelgoog and the Desphys. Using this as a distraction Curtis Rothko takes flight. Chapter 04 "An Angel's Call" Using Font Bauds' distraction, Curtis Rothko uses this opportunity to put some distance between himself and the Desphys. However the Desphys pilot enraged by both Curtis Rothko and Font Bauds' actions opens fire on Curtis Rothko only for him to duck behind one of the towers of the Zabi Royal Palace and to have Curtis Rothko kick the remaining support of the tower away so it falls directly on the Desphys. Curtis Rothko orders Font Baud to move as this is their best chance to escape. On the ground a group of onlookers have gathered around the battle site, when suddenly the Desphys Beam rotor emerges from the rubble and appears relatively undamaged apart from some denting to its head. The Desphys pilot observes a family of birds in a nest and remarks that he is quite fond of his new opponents, as he helps balance their nest, before immediately taking off after Curtis Rothko and Font Baud. Curtis Rothko again alludes that the Desphys truly is a unit designed to combat a thousand units at once. As the MS approach the operator orders the immediate opening of the space gate as he realizes that they are not going to be trapped and they are ready to blast their way out. Once outside Font Baud is awestruck by the mothership which resembles a gigantic flower. The Desphys arrives just as Curtis Rothko, Font Baud and Belle board the Manzana Flor and witnesses the rapid acceleration as it departs from the colony and believes that the people who operate that ship have a Minovsky Drive. Volume 2 Prologue Chapter 05 "A Remembered Experience or did something happen in space" Chapter 06 Font Baud's Report: 02 Chapter 07 "Gathering on the Moon" Chapter 08 "A 4 way Struggle" Chapter 09 "V Gundam vs Crossbone Gundam" Volume 3 Prologue Chapter 10 "The Shrike's die is cast" Chapter 11 "Head has arrived" Chapter 12 "Infiltration" Chapter 13 "Cage of Thoucus" Chapter 14 "Phantom" Volume 4 Prologue Chapter 15 Chapter 16 "Thoucus VS Thoucus" Chapter 17 "Declaration of war" Chapter 18 "The long day of Font Baud" Volume 5 Prologue Chapter 19 "Thunderclap of Jaburo" Chapter 20 "The Beasts in the Jungle" Chapter 21 "The Mermaid with Legs" Chapter 22 Chapter 23 "Gathered in front of-" Volume 6 Chapter 24 "Struggle" Chapter 25 Chapter 26 "In Hell" Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Volume 7 Chapter 29 "The Evening Festival" Chapter 30 "The Space Bacteria Incineration Operation" Chapter 31 "A desperate struggle with fire ..." Chapter 32 "With life and death ..." Volume 8 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 "Birds of the mirage" Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Volume 9 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Characters Civilians *'Font Baud (フォント・ボー)' A high school student who operates his own Gundam-type website that specializes in an eccentric collection of Gundam and Gundam-type mobile suits throughout history. He stumbles across the Zanscare Empire’s trump card, the Angel Halo, which lands him in hot water with the enemy! With little to choose from, he follows the mysterious blind man named Curtis and his daughter Belle in an attempt to escape the enemy. *'Haroro (ハロロ)' A cute and eccentric AI that inhabits Font’s tablet computer. She’s polite, yet direct with her Master. Serpiente Tacon *'Curtis Rothko (カーティス・ロスコ)' An agent of Serpiente Tacon, Serpent Feet, who came from Jupiter. His real identity is shrouded in mystery, but he has ties to Princess Tetenith (and is hinted at being Tobia Arronax). He’s accompanied by his daughter, Belle, in their search for Font Baud. Curtis is also the pilot of the Crossbone Gundam X-0. *'Belle (ベル)' A mysterious bell wearing blonde haired little girl. She has a very keen intuition which was instrumental in her helping Curtis locate Font. Her mother is Tetenith Dogatie (and her father is possibly Tobia Arronax). *'Tetenith Dogatie (テテニス・ドゥガチ)': Leader of the Jupiter Foundation, a breakaway from the Jupiter Republic. She tasks Serpiente Tacon with the recovery of the mysterious “Angel Call” that threatens the Earth Sphere and all of mankind. Upon her decree, she also resurrects the Crossbone Vanguard! Thoucus *'Jack Friday': Pilot of the specialized mobile suit “Desphys”. He’s responsible for tailing Font and ultimately Curtis in his quest for obtaining for his “boss”. *'Quo Gray': AKA “Boss”, A shady, top hat wearing man who chides Jack Friday for his screw up on his latest assignment. His ultimate goal is acquiring the Angel Call, whose price seems to be climbing. *'Gordon' *'Kosher (コーシャ)' *'Ronald' *'Mermaid Nuburado' *'Diva d'Adda' Zanscare Empire *'Kizo (キゾ)' *'Maria El Tomoe マリア・エル・トモエ' Jupiter Republic *'Erin Schneider' Rear Shrike Corps *'Yi Lychee (イー・ライチ)' *'Deux' *'Tres Mares' Mechanics Zanscare Empire Mobile Weapons *EZM-S01 Midas *EZMA-S01 Chaosrel *MW544B Sandhoge *ZM-D11S Abigor *ZM-S06S Zoloat *ZMT-A30S Birknau *ZM-S20S Jabaco *ZM-GE-03 Zong *ZMT-XXG Bibrons Vehicles and Support Units *Adrastea-class Serpiente Tacon/Crossbone Vanguard Mobile Weapons *Batalla Hard Roller *EMS-06 Batalla *JMS-06 Doc Ock *XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost *XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0 Full Cloth *XM-XX Ghost Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Manzana Flor Earth Federation/League Militaire Mobile Weapons *Black Victory Gundam *Black Victory Gundam Hexa *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin Thoucus Mobile Weapons *EMS-TCG01 Kirjarugu *EMS-TC-M01 Carmelo *EMS-TC-S01 Espiral *EMS-TC01 Lalo *EMS-TC02 Phantom *EMS-TC03 Bailarina *EMS-TC04 Desphys *EMS-TC05 Galahad *EMS-TC06 Banzo *EMS-TC07 Grego Vehicles and Support Units *Adrastea-class Zum Special War Museum Mobile Weapons *MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type Johnny Ridden Custom Version *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MSM-06 Jurick *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type Picture Gallery Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol 1.jpg|Crossbone Ghost Vol.1 Crossbone Ghost Vol.2.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol 3.jpg Crossbone Ghost Vol.4.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol. 5 .jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol. 6 .jpg.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol.7.jpg.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol.8.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol.9.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol.10.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol.11.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol. 12.jpg 784.jpg 1322871997213.jpg PA270025.JPG 1322872302292.jpg 1322872251073.jpg 1322874653696.jpg Page045-046.jpg 1325044236984.jpg 1325044437447.jpg 54974554201201121342083606812397397_002.jpg 54974554201202191939013823798764973_003.jpg 5497455420120219193.jpg 549745542012021919.jpg 54974554201202191939013823798764973 015.jpg 54974554201203211015329972664863715_003.jpg 54974554201203211015329972664863715_036.jpg ghost22.jpg 56311076201205051123178063345673223_001.jpg 56311076201205051123178063345673223_004.jpg 5631107A201022.jpg 56311076201023.jpg 56311076201024.jpg JEyBYw7hmKbq7.jpg jdzlSFMO69mCq.jpg 62041910201207261441093980743621448 002.jpg 62041910201207261441093980743621448 000.jpg D068bf773912b31b7bb87ebd8618367ad8b4e1b0.jpg 5136412c11dfa9ec61fee58362d0f703938fc1bc.jpg 64474024201208250010033220102118459 001.jpg 64474024201208250010033220102118459 000.jpg 5c9cz.jpg Crossbone Ghost Chapter 15.jpeg EMS-TC02 Phantom.jpg|EMS-TC02 Phantom EMS-TC02 Phantom 004.jpg Crossbone Ghost Vice Admiral Kizo 02.JPG Crossbone Ghost Vice Admiral Kizo 01.JPG Bailarina.jpeg Thoucus 1.jpg Thoucus 2.jpg Thoucus 3.jpg Crossbone Ghost Chapter 20.jpg EMS-TCG01.jpg Crossbone Ghost Chapter 21.jpg.jpg EMS-TC-M01.jpg Crossbone Ghost Chapter 22.jpg Birknau Papiyon 1.jpg Birknau Papiyon 2.jpg Crossbone Ghost Chapter 26.jpg Crossbone Ghost Chapter 28.jpg Ghost 33.jpg ZMT-XXG 01.jpg ZMT-XXG 02.jpg Seabook Arno MSCGG.jpg|link=Seabook Arno X-0 Full Cloth crossbone.jpg Midas crossbone.jpg Ems-tc07 ghost.jpg Crossboneghost.jpg Ghost .jpg Kirjarugu Carmelo Espiral.jpg Bailarina.jpg Grego Midas.jpeg Ezma-s01 ghost.jpeg References 62041910201207261441093980743621448 001.jpg 1322871967121.jpg 1322874711206.jpg Mobile Suits of Thoucus.jpg Img 425443 12918961 0.jpg EMS-TC02 Phantom 03.jpg EMS-TC02 Phantom 02.jpg Crossbone Ghost Mobile Suits.jpg Crossbone 1.jpeg Crossbone 2.jpeg|Gregor Crossbone Gundam Ghost Profile 007.jpg EMS-TC-S01 Espiral .jpg EMS-TC-M01 Carmelo .jpg Papillon.jpg EMS-TC03.jpg ZMT-XXG.jpg Zmt-xxg ghost.jpg grego lineart.jpg XM-XX.jpg CB Ghost MA Papillon.png|Papillon XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0 Full Cloth Front.png|XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0 Full Cloth EMS-TCG01 Kirjarugu Front.png|EMS-TCG01 Kirjarugu EMS-TCG01 Kirjarugu MA.png|EMS-TCG01 Kirjarugu Batalla Hard Roller.png|Batalla Hard Roller EMS-TC04 Desphys Kai Front.png|EMS-TC04 Desphys Kai ZMT-XXG Bibrons Front.png ZMT-XXG Bibrons Side.png ZMT-A305 MA.png Birknau CB Ghost 2.png Birknau CB Ghost.png EMS-TC07 Grego Front.png|EMS-TC07 Grego EMS-TC07 Grego Rear.png|EMS-TC07 Grego XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0 Front Black and White.png|XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0 Sequel *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120251-7 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120378-1 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120533-4 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120739-0 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120919-6 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-121066-6 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-102119-4 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-102463-8-C0979 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-102919-0-C0979 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-103405-7 *Vol.11 ISBN 978-4-04-103779-9-C0979 *Vol.12 ISBN 978-4-04-104259-5 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201201000478 *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost on Zeonic|Scanlations.net *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/cbghost.htm Category:Manga